


Kindness

by dreamyghost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: Kindness had never come naturally to Vegeta.Kakavege Week Day 2: Switch Roles
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Kindness

Kindness had never come naturally to Vegeta. For most of his life, the prince had violently fought it, choosing wrong instead of right and relishing in the destruction he had caused. He offers fists not open hands. Pain not comfort. Even long after he chose to stay on Earth.

Kindness was foreign to him.

_And yet…_

For some reason, Kakarot was sad. It wasn’t obvious though. To anyone else, Kakarot was acting like his usual self. He was grinning ear to ear and cracking jokes with the others. But Vegeta could tell it was all an act. His smile didn’t reach his eyes.

It wasn’t like he cared. **_He didn’t_ **. He just found it strange. As far as he was aware, nothing catastrophic had happened. The Earth was safe, the food was tasty, and they were going to train with Whis later. Everything was right with the world and yet…

“Vegeta, come join us,” Kakarot said, approaching the fellow saiyan who was leaning against a tree, “we’re gonna see how many marshmallows we can fit in our mouths!”

The urge to reprimand Kakarot for even considering inviting Vegeta to do such a stupid thing was incredibly strong, but he somehow managed to bite down his tongue. Kakarot looked confused as Vegeta placed his fist on his chest and looked for the words to say. It wasn’t easy. This wasn’t natural to him. He had meant to put his hand on his shoulder. Why was this hard? 

“Um, Vegeta? Are you okay? You’re acting weirder than usual.”

“You…” he managed to force out, “You don’t...have to pretend with me.”

Was that the right thing to say? Was he doing this right? Was this in any way kind?

“I didn’t realize you cared.”

The smile...it was a real one. His defensive mechanism suddenly went back up.

“Of course I don’t,” Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms, “I just…”

“Well, whatever it is,” Kakarot said, “I appreciate it. Now come on, let’s go do something stupid.”

The big oaf wrapped his arm around Vegeta’s shoulders and pulled him along. 

“Hm. fine.”

Maybe it would get easier over time. 


End file.
